


Alters

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Juliette has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Mental Illness, but not descriptive, child abuse mention, did, maybe more chapters?, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: Juliette has always been a little different, like her lethal touch, super-strength, invincibility, and rapid personality changes. For years, nobody had known about her alters, not even Juliette, until she was 18.





	Alters

There is more to Juliette Ferrars than what meets the eye. You could spend every waking moment with her and never know what was going on inside her mind. We work very hard to keep it this way. Even Warner, her boyfriend and his ability, couldn’t have guessed her mental state. For almost 18 years, neither could Juliette.  
The first one to split was Ben, when the body was five. One minute Juliette was alone in her head, getting chased by her father, and the next she lost control of her body. Now it was Ben and not her that cried and yelled at the bodies’ dad to stop. Ben holds the trauma memories of the early years, hiding it away from Juliettes attention.  
Neither of these two ended up picking up their body after the beatings were done. Charlie, with the care of a mother, and a personality too mature for the body, cleaned up the blood. She was always the one to wipe away the tears and put on the band-aids. She was the one who researched how to treat sprains at home, how to buddy wrap the broken fingers and toes. Dani is the only one in there with a sense of self-preservation.  
They lived the next couple of years like this, with Ben taking the trauma, Charlie healing the hurt, and Juliette doing her best to keep it all from happening again. Ben and Charlie knew that they were one of multiples, but Juliette stayed completely oblivious to the two other personalities occupying her mind.  
Sometimes it stays like this, a couple of people and never anymore. But, that one day with the boy at the store, the system of three became one of four  
Lani is the one that decided to be silent and observing. She looked on as her parents turned her over to the doctors. As they filled her with drugs and electricity. Lani is thee one that started using numbers and math to calm herself down. This point in time is when they started figuring out that more than one could be up front at one time. Lani was always the main alter, but the others started rotating through. All of the alters hold memories of what happened at those hospitals.  
Once they got to the asylum, they started fronting on a schedule. Lani was almost always there, staying with Juliette as she wrote and whispering the angst of them all for Juliette to twist into her remarkable poetry. Charlie made sure to take care of the body, like treating the burns from the food, eating, and washing the body. Ben came out when people started screaming, and on those rare occasions that Charlie took too much time washing and they were stuck outside their cell.  
The schedule changed when Adam showed up. Lani and Juliette shot to the front for the first couple hours, and Charlie did when the food showed up and they were allowed to shower. Ben started making rare appearances up until the guards rushed into her room. Lani and Ben were petrified, but little did they know a new alter began to split. The new one was full of hatred and anger that only grew when it witnessed the lavish decorations and the pretty-boy asshat. They named him Chris, and he usually only fronted with Juliette or Lani. Nobody knew where Charlie went, so the bodies’ hygiene and overall health declined until Warner threatened them.  
And so they lived like this, through Warner's trials and the escape with Adam. Through Omega Point and taking over the Sector. As they learned to turn off their ability and fell in love with Aaron (well, as Charlie and Juliette fell in love. Ben liked the protection he gave and Chris doesn’t like anyone but his “little bros Ben and James”).  
As the years past, Juliette stayed oblivious to the system within her. She equated her memory loss to the ECT and a crap memory. She was the only alter in her that was unaware of the other four. She probably wouldn’t have ever known about it if she hadn’t had that fight with Aaron. The fight that ended with Aaron walking away and Chris yelling into the headspace “Fuck that bitch.” He does this whenever Warner does anything, but the difference this time was that Juliette heard him. Hearing his voice scared Juliette, but she ignored it.  
Until she woke up that night to a fight in her head. Chris and Lani were worried that Juliette would try to get rid of them as Charlie tried reassure them that nothing could get them to leave. Juliette was now scared shitless. The laws barring medical and mental care were one of the first to go after she took over Sector 45, butwhat would people think? Kenji had a hayday with her mental status back when she didn’t think anything was wrong. How would he react to multiple personalities? Call her Chameleon? How would Aaron react?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more, but don't be suprised if I don't


End file.
